


Some Bunny to Love

by Jay_Dizzil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Religious Conflict, Romance, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Dizzil/pseuds/Jay_Dizzil
Summary: This is going to take place on mythical world were some of the population are hybrids and are basically treated like ass. People with common sense do know how to treat these people, its usually old fashioned people that treat them like literal dirt. This story is about a Bunny/ Human hybrid that gets busted out of his prison by a Mafia alpha how seemed to have stumbles across the site at a normal pet store. If only his life was as simple as that...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Read this First, Please.

This 'chapter' is here to explain some things about this universe. Lets start with how the animal hybrids look in this story:

Lets uses Bubbas character design for this story as an example. His upper body is that of a human, normal face: Bright blue eyes, round face, freckles, and pale; but he has bunny ears. One ear being fully white with tan spots, and the other being tan with a white tip. Now while top half is almost fully human, the bottom half is basically the animal part of the hybrid. He is a curvy boy due to being an omega, thick thighs, two 'knees' **(If you need a reference for this, I'd advice looking up Dollightful's dragon dolls, cause that what I'm basing the bottom half on)** , that lead to big bunny feet. His fur stops in the shape of his V-line in the front and goes half way up his back with a fluff ball of a 'tail'.

He also has blonde hair and most of his fur is in fact white with tan spots over the fur. 

Taking all of this, this is what the base for the human/animal hybrids look like but with different animal qualities obviously. 45% of the population are made up of these creatures as well. **And no, THEY ARE NOT FURRIES!** Making this clear now.

Now the 'Humans' of this world, can, in fact, shift into there animal form, most of them being wolves and can do it at there own free will, none of that full moon crap.

On to the A/B/O part of this universe. Most of you should know what this is if not I would advice looking up the top of it before reading. The dynamics are the same, speaking of the fact that A/O have more chemistry them any other pairing of A/B/O. Again I wont go into to much detail with this hoping that most of you know what goes on in this area, and it will explain it's self through out the story. 

the world they live one has few cities but the cities that do exist are big and luxurious, but have a lot of gang and mafia activity, Jaspers line of work in this AU. 80% of the planet is open plains and forests and an over all very healthy planet. Not a lot cars or transports are used because a lot people of some type of flying ability, through either wings or magic. 

Now that all this is briefly explained, a lot of this Universe will explain it self through out the story so none of this should be to confusing. This story will start some time after new years. I am working on getting it started. Let me know if I need to explain things further and I will come back and add it or explain it in the comments. That's all for now, Happy Reading!


	2. Pet shop: Chapt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jasper, our second main character, but also is a man who is really feared in his line of work. But at the same time not known to what he looks like.

Sitting in his car, on his laptop was the pet shop in question he was told had a… ‘pest’ problem. According to the research, and the amount of money the ABF is paying him to do this, the owner was a very wanted man with the agency; he's been wanted for trafficking, and the selling of illegal animals. Though, Jasper didn’t know what it was he was selling. ABF didn’t exactly tell him that part. All they told him was that this was an inside job that was going to pay very well.

Rolling his head and shoulders, he got out of his car telling Ethan, his assistant, to keep watch for the cops, he may be in the clear for the ABF but definitely not from the police. 

The bell on the door rang as he entered the shop. Upon entering, puppies and birds became very vocal, annoying Jasper to some degree but put up with it. Running and hand through his raven hair, his brown eyes scanned the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All there was were animals and pet supplies.

“ Hello sir! Is there anything I can help you with?” The girl behide the desk had a big but very fake smile plastered on her face. it took all his might not to be sarcastic with the girl.

“ No, thanks,” turning back around, he mumbled a curse word as he started his venture to the back of the store. He figured that's where he’d find a secret door. ‘ _ Nothing is here… no do- wait a minute-’  _ looking closer behind the puppy cages against the wall, he spotted a very well hidden door. Smirking, he looked around once more and found multiple cameras. One of them pointing at the front door and three of them pointing, not so sneakily, at this one area. He wouldn’t have even noticed the door if it wasn’t for the slight shine on the painted door handle. 

“ Now I just need a distraction…” pulling out his phone, he texted Ethan about the four cameras who replied that he’d take care of them but to keep a low profile for the time being. Walking over to one of the open cages, he picked up one of the puppies. She was the calmest one and was lying on the opposite side of the rest. 

“ She’s a Great Dane, only a couple of months old though, already had her ears clipped. People are just awful, she was bred to be a fighting dog, thankfully she was taken away before that could happen… Anyway, were you interested in her?”

Looking down at the large pup, she looked back at him with a big smile and bright eyes. She had black and tan colored fur, an unusual color for the breed but a cute puppy nonetheless. Caving in, he pulled out his wallet.

“ How much, and what does she need?”

Smiling the woman took the Great Dane from him and set her on the dog bed on the counter. The bell rang again and Jasper saw Ethan with a strained smile. A small smile of it own made its way onto Jaspers face.

“ Hello, mind if I steal him away for a second?”

“ Not at all.”

Grabbing Jasper's arm he pulled the other man away from the counter and glared at him.

“ What are you doing?!” Quietly yelling at Jasper, he continued, “ You are not here to buy a dog! Your here to bust a fucking criminal!” Hitting the back of Jaspers head, the alpha started to scold the other alpha in question.

“ Excuse me? I need you back over here!” Calling at the two, the girl continued to type away at the computer and pet the puppy.

“ Look, the cameras are down, I’ll cover for you, but get your ass back there and see if this ‘pest’ job is even a real thing and not some set up.”

Rolling his eyes, Jasper gave Ethan his card and told that he was still buying the dog and slowly started making his way towards the back door again.

Growing, the hybrid made his way over to the desk annoyed. the only reason he tagged along was to make sure Jasper didn't do anything stupid. 

“ I’m doing this for him, he has an important phone call to make.”

With the young girl now distracted, Jasper sped up his pace making it to the door.

Looking back over to the counter he made sure no one was watching as he slowly and quietly, opened the door and slipped in. The first thing he sensed was not only the awful odor, but a set of stairs that lead down to a basement area. Pulling out a flashlight, he made his way down the stairs being as quiet as he could, which was hard as he was over 200 pounds of muscles. Jasper was a pretty built guy, so sneaking around wasn’t his specialty.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, the second door he came in contact with was a broken down wooden door. And it didn’t make the awful smell and the smell of multiple omegas in heat, go away. The smell of heat seemed to make it worse. Lucky for Jasper the odor masked a lot of heat smell. He knew how to keep his alpha at bay, he wasn’t a bad person in that type of way. He despised people like that and will kill people who are like that on his staff/ team. 

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst. Opening the flimsy door, the site of big cages, about 10 on each wall and women and men sticking out their arms, came to view. The site made his stomach turn in disgust. Swallowing back a gag, he moved forward, looking from side to side he not only saw adults, but teenagers and a couple of children who looked to be from the age of 5 to 7. Pushing forward his flashlight shined into each cage taking in the sight. He took one note of something.

They were all hybrids.

One hybrid he saw the most of were cat hybrids, they were the most common amongst the species, hell Ethan's husband was a cat hybrid and so was his son. This place angered him to his core.

Marching on, he found a dragon hybrid, and more children. Jasper took notice of how they flinched away when he got to their cage. He would stop to look closer only to see cuts, gashes and bruises. They were all in very bad shape as well as very malnourished and dehydrated. The hybrids were in bad shape and basically on their deathbed. Well almost all of them.

Turning to the final cage he found a rabbit? No bunny. Who seemed to be the ‘ best shape’, as best as it could be for living in a cage. They were facing away from the window, Jasper could only see the bunnies back side but it was enough to see that he was almost in the same state as the rest, but had a little more meat on his bones.

“ T-t-that's the Alphas favorite….. N-none dare to t-touch him.” Looking over, the one talking was a little omega boy. Nodding he looked back over at the bunny as the boy spoke again. “ He’s been here s-since he was 7… he also- um-” Jasper felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. It was the bunny. Jaspers breath caught in his throat. His eyes, after meeting Jaspers, traveled to the little boy, shaking his head he turned back around and pushed something with his foot. It was a pile of blankets but it had something in it. 

Pulling out his phone he dialed the number he was told to call if he found something. And he certainly did. All this was enough to make him feel sick.

“ ABF? Ya… I found it..”

Whispers started to go around After ABF fell from Jasper's mouth. The bunny in the cage finally turned around fully and a look of disbelief was all over his face. Crawling over to Jasper he put his hand on the window that separated him and Jasper. His ears were up in full attention. He felt tears rise to his eyes and slip down his cheeks. While Jasper was on the phone he studied him. He felt weird towards him. It was probably because other than his ‘master’ Jasper is the second alpha he’s ever seen, not only that but he smelled nice…

“ I see, Alright- ok bye.” Standing up, Jasper put his phone in his pocket. Looking at the door, he saw multiple people come through the door, all in uniforms, most were swat and the others were paramedics. Cries of joy found its way to Jasper's ears. Looking back at the bunny cage, he found the omega already looking back at him with a small smile and tears running down his face.

*******

“ Even though you're a really bad man, and a wanted one at that, thank you. Most of the hybrids do need to be adopted, being in there for a very long time, they will need to be taught before joining society or staying with the family they join. Again thank you.”

Nodding, Jasper looked around. Sweat rolled down his tan skin, it was hot and he was stressed the fuck out hoping they wouldn’t arrest him on the spot. 

“ And here is the money we promised.”

2.4 million dollars was in the briefcase handed to Jasper. He knew he was splitting this with Ethan, as the Alpha basically babysat him during this mission. 

“ Excuse me?” Looking over his shoulder, a paramedic was standing there with a nervous smile on her face. Raising an eyebrow, a frown made its way onto his face. He needed to go back to work and nobody was helping him with that cause.

“ Uh- um- how do I put this- um it seems there is a hybrid that wants to leave and go home with you.” 

Surprised, Jasper turned around giving this woman his full attention. “ What do you mean?”

Feeling a weight press itself against his left leg Jasper down he found the same bunny wrapped up in a blanket now, sitting and leaning up against his leg. Still very dirty.

“ He said something along the lines of ‘ _ I feel safe with that alpha’  _ and pointed to you. But it was hard to make out the boy was barely above a whisper.”

The chief chuckled and looked down at the boy. “ You know, they say Bunny hybrids know when they find their mate-” That puts a light blush on Jasper's face. “- and if you want to stay out of the cuffs today, I suggest you take him in. You know, that boy could be good for you.” 

Waving a pair of handcuffs, the chief walked away laughing saying thank you again.

Groaning he faced palms. He questioned himself calling over Ethan to take the money to the car as he squatted down to be in front of the boy. From all the dirt and bruises, it was hard to tell what he really looked like. His hair was matted with a few curls poking through. He kept his head down scared. 

“ Alright… let's go.” carefully and gently Jasper picked up the boy and started walking over to the car.

He only felt the boy shake and tense and he was set down on the back seat. 

‘ _ This is not how I pictured my day going.’ _

Shutting the door, he got into the passenger seat and told Ethan to drive to the nearest store. The boy was going to need some necessities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to take my time with book. I've thought out a lot about where I want this story to go and I have an ending planed out. But updates will come regular, around once a week around Sunday or Monday. Don't worry the wait will be worth it with long chapters ;)  
> let me know if you liked this and if there's any mistakes I missed  
> ~Jay


End file.
